The Boogeyman Returns
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: After many years of waiting, Michael Myers has returned to Haddonfield, proving once more Evil doesnt die. At the same time Kat, a teenager with a dark past she doesnt know, moves next to the Myers' house. Will she reach Michael or will she be 6feet under
1. Prolouge

**Here's the latest edition to my stories, 'The Boogeyman Returns' Hope ya'll like it.**

**I don't own Halloween. Darn it.**

**

* * *

**

**The Boogeyman Returns**

**Prologue**

"Okay, let's bring the first body." The Coroner said as she pulled a metal table with a black body bag on it. She unzipped the bag to find the brunt mask of Michael Myers, or the Boogeyman, inside.

"It was about time I saw you in here. I'm surprised you still look the way you looked liked when you were last seen." She spat out, clearly disliking the butcher knife wielding killer. She grabbed a scalpel and put it near Michael's mask. Just before she cut the mask off, the phone started to ring. She sighed and put the scalpel back in its place and went to answer the phone on the desk across the room. She picked up the phone and put it next to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey." She answered and continued to talk. On the table, Michael's body twitched. Suddenly, black eyes flew open. Where was he? How did he get here? And who was talking in the room? He slowly sat up and turned his head towards the voice. He was looking straight at the Coroner. Then he looked at the array of surgical tools.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. 'Kay. Bye." She said sweetly to who seemed to be her lover on the other end. She put the phone on the receiver and turned around. She gasped as she bumped into a navy blue clad chest.

"Watch it-" she screamed when she looked up and saw who it was. There, in all his dark glory, was Michael Myers with a bone saw in his hand. He turned it on and roughly pushed her against the wall with his free hand. She landed on a coat hook in the wall and it went through her. She coughed up blood and looked at the last person she would ever see. With a quick movement of his arm, Michael decapitated the Coroner. He was breathing heavily as he threw the bone saw to the ground.

He looked around to see if anything could help him know where he was. He found a calendar hanging on a white wall and saw the year was 2007. That's odd, it was what he guessed to been 8 years the last time he killed someone besides the coroner.

He tilled his head in a sick, mentally ill manner as he continued to stare at the calendar. It seemed that the Evil wasn't through with him just yet. Also it seemed all of his family members were still not dead, he could sense it. Well, they soon will be. It was his mission and he would complete it, no matter the cost or who gets in the way. He started to walk out the door and through the halls. No one seemed to be around he saw as he continued to find a way out.

He found one of the exits to find it locked. A slight growl came from behind the mask and he pulled his pale, scared fist back. He punched the glass door as if it were wet paper and stepped outside. He then saw it was a morgue and he continue to walk towards the parking lot. A man was walking from his red Mustang when he saw the Shape walking towards the other cars.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" the man asked as he walked up to Michael. The Shape quickly turned and wrapped his hands around the man's throat. The man tried to scream for help but the force of Michael's hands would not aloud him to do that. He wiggled and tried to get out of Michael's grasp but he seemed to be like a brick wall. The dry crack of bones breaking and the man going limp made the Shape let go. He kneeled down beside the corpse and dug in one of his suit pockets and found car keys. In a fluid motion, Michael got up and walked over to the Mustang. He kicked the door opened and sat inside. It wasn't like the old station wagon he used to drive but he got the thing to do right. Next place to go, Haddonfield, Illinois.

* * *

**There it is. Please read and review**


	2. New Town

**Thank ever so for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own it though I wish I did.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

**New Town**

"I guess this is where I'm livin' now." A teenage girl said as she pulled up the driveway in a black Toyota. The house was two stories and was white, of course the flowers needed to be watered and the hedges needed to be trimmed but it still looked homey. The house on the right looked nice but the one on the left, it looked like it seen better days. The teenager stepped out of the car and looked at the house more clearly. The teen was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a silver cross with a rose wrapped around it, under a dark blue jean jacket. She wore black jeans and black shoes. On one of her wrists she wore a pyramid bracelet and around her neck, she wore a black choker with a skull on it. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black and her brown straight hair was in a ponytail.

"Well Kat, I say this is home sweet home. Though I still miss the Carolinas." She said to herself as she got some boxes out of the back seat. She walked up to the front door and shifted the boxes so that she easily held the heavy boxes in one arm, for some reason she was always stronger than her other siblings. Kat grabbed her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked the door. In the living room, were mountains of boxes ranging from small to extra large and also there was furniture.

"They could have put them somewhere else than just cluttering them in here." She growled as she walked up stairs. She found a bedroom, complete with her own queen sized bed with red covers and black pillows, and sat the boxes on the bed.

"At least those stupid movers did one thing right." Kat sighed as she walked down the hall to explore the house some more. She found that there was two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library, a kitchen down stairs, a study, and a laundry room with a washing machine and dryer.

Several hours later, the house was in the right condition and Kat was lying on the couch half asleep.

"Finally, I'm done. Tomorrow is Monday so that means school. Crap. I _hate _going to new schools. Well, at least it's just tomorrow." Kat sighed as she put her arm over her eyes and fell asleep.

**At a small general store near Haddonfield... **

In a general store, a dark tall man was looking at the knifes. Near the man was a woman and her child. The child was staring at the new pale emotionless mask with a look of fear and curiosity. The man slowly lifted up a butcher knife and stared at it.

"Stop staring at the strange man, he might come over here." the mother said but the child still stared. The man slowly shifted his black gaze over to the pair. The child started to tremble as the man slowly walked with a deadly grace towards them. The man stopped in front of them just as the mother looked up. She gasped and she started to back away. But the man continued to follow. The mother turned around quickly with her child and walked out of the door. She and her child got into her car and drove off.

The woman sighed in relief as she headed away from the general store towards Haddonfield. A red Mustang drove beside them. But there was thing wrong with that. The road only had two lanes. Before she could think straight, the red Mustang rammed into the sided of the little car hard. She almost lost control and the child was crying in the back. She sped up but the Mustang aslo sped beside her and rammed into her again. This time she did lose control and hit a tree dead center. The mother got out of the car and opened the back door to find the other side open, more like the door was ripped off its hinges. She walked over to the other side to see her child in a pool of blood, stabbed in the chest. She stifled a cry with her hand and back up and she bumped into something. She turned around and screamed as she saw the Shape with a blood stained knife at his side. Before she could flee, the Boogeyman grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing grip and pulled her against him. He took his knife and slowly slit her throat, her dying screams giving him pleasure. The woman dropped to the ground and Michael walked back to the awaiting car. He drove off down the road leaving the corpses behind. He had been a little side tracked but it was worth it. Now back to the job at hand.

* * *

**Well there it is. Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Meeting New People

**Hey people! Sorry it took me so long, it's been rather ruff around here and I had a writer's block too. (mumbles) Stupid writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Meeting People**

Kat woke up when sunlight hit her eyelids. She shot up and looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m.

_Crap. _Thought Kat as she rushed towards the bathroom and took a shower. She quickly dried her hair and pinned it up in a pony tail. She put her usual attire on and got her book bag and ran out the door.

**Haddonfield University...**

Kat got in the classroom just as the bell rang.

_At least I'm not late. _she thought as she went to the back of the room and sat alone. The teacher rambled on about something about poetry. She was looking at her book and then looked outside. There on the other side of the road, was a red Mustang.

_What the...? _Kat thought as she studied the strange car some more. She then looked back at the teacher and tried to listen but a voice inside her head was telling her to look back. She slowly shifted her eyes towards the window and saw that the Mustang was gone. She blinked and continued to listen.

**Later that day...**

Kat sat at a lunch table alone in the cafeteria. Suddenly two boys and a girl walked over to the table.

"Hey, you mind if we sit here?" asked the girl politely. Kat quickly looked up from her notebook and stared at them.

"No, I don't mind." She said as she continued to gaze at them. They sat next to each other.

"Oh! I'm Jennifer Reed." Jennifer said as she sat next to Kat.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alan Victor." Alan said after Jennifer.

"And I'm Todd Collins. What's your's?" Todd said. Kat nodded.

"I'm Kat Strode." Kat answered. The trio looked at each other and then looked back at Kat.

"What? Something wrong?" she asked confusedly. Jennifer shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong but, we thought the Strode and Lloyd family were all dead." she said. Kat looked at the trio as if they had two heads.

"They are? What do you mean? My family is still alive! " Kat exclaimed. The trio frowned.

"Where were you when Mich-" Todd started but Alan smack his hand over his mouth. Kat snapped her head towards his direction.

"What?" she asked. Alan gave a sheepish smile.

"He means where have you been living?" asked Alan.

"North Carolina. Why?" Kat questioned.

"After school, come meet us at the front." Jennifer said as the bell rang. Kat simply nodded and went on her way.

**The Myers house...**

The Shape was standing in front of his home. He tilled his head and stared at his home. It was a sacred place to him and he would kill anyone who would enter, just like he did with those teens last time. He snapped his head towards a dog that had started to bark from the left house. Michael tilled his head to the other side and put his hand on his growling stomach. Guess it was feeding time. He walked over to the fence and with one arm, hauled himself over the fence. The golden retriever barked while it backed away from the looming shape. The Shape suddenly lunged at the dog and quickly broke its neck.

Michael dragged the carcass into his home and threw it into a corner.

**At Jennifer's house...**

Later that night, Kat, Jennifer, Todd, and Alan walked into the brown two story house and walked into the living room.

"So why did I have to come here?" Kat asked as she sat in a recliner.

"So you don't know what happen 10 years ago?" Alan asked in disbelief.

"No. Can you tell me?" Kat answered.

"Well, it started Halloween 1978..." Jennifer started.


End file.
